


Charades

by Concreteayngel



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concreteayngel/pseuds/Concreteayngel
Summary: Kristoff puts his pear-shaped, square-shaped weird foot in his mouth and Anna isn't having it. First fight, fluff, light angst.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Charades

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic in the Frozen fandom. I've had a few one-shots bouncing around my head, and I decided to finally put pen to paper. Hopefully I'll be brave enough to post something with a stronger rating sometime soon. Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you think.
> 
> I don't own Frozen, just am borrowing a couple of its characters for my own amusement.

Anna growled and stomped, trying to look evil and menacing. Her word was “villain,” and Anna was determined to beat Olaf and Kristoff in charades if it was the last thing she did. 

“Uh...Lion?” Kristoff guessed.  
“Grizzly Bear!” Olaf shouted.  
“Umm— Monster?” Kristoff again.  
“Brown bear!” Olaf’s suggestion.  
“Angry...face?” Oh come on.  
“Black bear!” What is it with Olaf and bears?!  
“Uhhhh…” Kristoff scratched his head  
“Hans!” Olaf called out. 

Finally! They were getting warmer. 

Anna nodded her head vigorously, trying to connect the dots between “Hans” and “villain.” It had all been in good fun up until that point. But then her nearest and dearest started making jabs about her admittedly objectionable and short lived engagement to the disgraced prince of the Southern Isles. 

“Unredeemable monster?” Elsa chimed in —what the hell, Elsa—it wasn’t even her turn to be guessing!  
“Biggest mistake of your life?” Wait, what?  
“Wouldn’t even KISS you!” Olaf twisted the knife. 

Before anybody could correctly guess Anna’s clue, time ran out. Then Olaf won his round, and Elsa failed miserably to act out the word “ice.” Why didn’t she just use her magic? If Olaf can rearrange, then it’s only fair….

'Biggest mistake of your life!' 

As the game came to an end, Kristoff’s words rattled around Anna’s skull. She knew he didn’t mean to hurt her feelings, but she was still a little touchy about Hans, and what Kristoff had said felt a little below the belt. 

Over the next few days, Anna certainly didn’t mean to blow off Kristoff, but she’d been stewing in the discontent she’d felt since the charades game and didn’t know how to bring it up.

This was her first real suitor, after all. She’d spent most of her life alone, being lied to, and having doors slammed in her face. This didn’t leave her with many skills in the art of confrontation. 

Soon enough Kristoff felt Anna distance herself, but had no idea why. 

“Do you think she knows that I want to propose, Sven? Maybe she doesn’t want that? Maybe she doesn’t want me!” Kristoff paced the castle stables anxiously, while his beloved reindeer tried to sleep. 

“I know we got together pretty quickly after Hans, but you don’t think I’m a rebound, do you boy?”  
Sven snorted, unconcerned. 

Before any more disconcerting thoughts could enter his mind, Kristoff heard the light crunch of footsteps approaching. Who else would be coming to the stables at this hour? Then he was startled by a loud crash and mumbled cursing.

“Anna? Are you okay? What are you doing here!” 

She had caught her nightgown on a pitchfork propped up against one of the horse stalls. She tripped and fell to the ground in a flurry of red hair, flailing arms, bits of straw, and some very unprincesslike language. 

Kristoff caught the handle of the falling pitchfork just before it could land on the back of her head. He put the offending tool back in its place and extended a hand to help his love off the ground.

To add insult to injury, the pitchfork had torn a long gash in the bottom of her nightgown, exposing the pale, smooth skin of her leg below the knee. Innocent as it was, it was skin he wasn’t meant to see, and he felt his face redden at the sight. An awkward pause passed between them. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked finally, averting his eyes and rubbing a calloused hand across the back of his neck. 

It took Anna a moment to remember why she had sought out Kristoff in the first place. 

“Oh, well, yes! I wanted to talk to you about something,” Anna felt her courage returning.

Kristoff was suddenly full of dread. This couldn’t be good. 

“The thing is,” she hesitated, avoiding his eyes and wringing her hands together, “you said something the other night that didn’t sit right with me. And I want to talk about it,” she finished resolutely, looking up and finding his worried eyes gazing down at her. 

He took her hands into his own. “Anna, whatever I said” Kristoff began, looking anxious and so sincere. But she didn’t let him finish. She needed to get this out or she never would. 

“Kristoff, I’m not perfect, and I’ve made a LOT of mistakes in my life. But Hans was not one of them.” 

“Hans?” Kristoff scoured his memory for context, and then remembered the charades game. He hadn’t meant any offense by the quip, but seeing the hurt plain in her eyes, it clearly didn’t matter what he had intended. 

“Did it ever occur to you that if it hadn’t been for Hans, Elsa never would have ran off into the mountains. And if I hadn’t been looking for Elsa, I never would have met you. Never would have fallen in love with you So...do you still think that Hans was the biggest mistake of my life?” 

Kristoff’s eyes screwed shut, and his breath burst out of him in a puff that blew her bangs across her forehead. 

“Gods, I am such an idiot,” he muttered—more to himself than to her. 

“I’m so sorry I said that, Anna. I’m even more sorry that I hurt you, it’s the last thing I’d ever want to do!” He wrapped his muscled arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest. 

“And it kills me to say this,” he uttered into her hair . “But I owe Hans in a big way,” he sighed. 

“He is the reason why I’m here. Why you’re here, standing in my arms. His stupidity,” he spat the word through clenched teeth, “precipitated the greatest love I’ve ever known….  
So no, Hans wasn’t a mistake,” Kristoff amended.  
“But I still hate him for hurting you!” He finished with a huff. 

“Do you forgive me?” He took her by the arms and gently put some space in between them so he could look into her eyes. 

Anna’s wide turquoise eyes softened. 

“Of course I forgive you! I was never really all that upset. It’s just that we were playing that stupid game and all of a sudden all three of you were kinda bagging on me, and I guess my pride was a little hurt” Anna shrugged with an embarrassed half-smile. 

“Don’t get me wrong! I love that you tease me and talk to me like a regular person, not like a princess. I would never want that to change!  
But maybe tease me about my clumsiness or my romance novels, and NOT my ex-fiancé that tried to kill me and my sister and steal the throne?” Anna suggested offhandedly with a quirked brow. 

“Duly noted.” Kristoff nodded and kissed her softly on the lips, a kiss she eagerly returned.  
“Besides,” he chuckled, and ruffled her hair.  
“Your clumsiness and atrocious taste in books is enough material to tease you for at least the next 10 years.” 

Kristoff was learning every day just how much he didn’t know about relationships. But he knew enough to pretend it hurt when she slugged him in the arm.


End file.
